


Five things that never happened to Brian O’Conner

by Kellygirl



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: 1st movie only, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, The fast and the furious - Freeform, back when we thought we’d only get one movie, five things, major character death but not really, now look baby is a franchise, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Different realities for our favorite cop turned gearhead.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Five things that never happened to Brian O’Conner

Summary/Notes: There are a lot of ‘Five things that never happened’ stories out there in different fandoms like Smallville and Buffy. It’s kind of like an alternate universe type idea. So the idea is not mine, just the story it helped produce.

Notes: Big thanks to Dirty Diana for the beta. 

I.

He needed more time, but he could tell by the look on Dom’s face that he wasn’t going to get it. As soon as the explanation for what he was doing in Hector’s garage came out of his mouth, he knew it didn’t make any sense. With the gun slammed to his head and Vince and Dom’s patience running thin, it was the first thing that had come to him.

He waited on his knees, his breath coming out in noisy pants,inhaling the scent of old piss and stale garbage that emanated from the dark alley. Now the look on Dom’s face was unreadable. Brian tried to ignore Vince’s grumbles behind him. When Dom suggested they go for a ride, his instincts screamed that it was a bad idea. Vince kept the shotgun trained on him and Brian could read the look of maniacal glee on his face just fine.

They ended up driving down a deserted highway, nothing but sand on both sides. When Vince pulled the car over he tried to make a break for it but Dom’s hands dragged him back and he knew it was over. The last thing he felt was the cold barrel of the shotgun against the back of his head.

II.

The first time he felt the spark was when he met the flash of Dominic Toretto’s eyes while Mia was busy fixing him a sandwich. The second time he felt it was when Dom told Tran Brian was his new mechanic. After the car blew up and they started the hike back to Dom’s place he pushed that spark away, burying it deep. There was no indication that Dom was interested in him at all. He had gotten close to the man by wagering and losing his car but that was it.

He hated having to hide what he felt, but he was undercover. If he’d just seen Dom out somewhere he probably would have approached him, aware of the danger and not caring, but when Dom stopped in front of some seedy looking motel, Brian realized he might not have hid his interest as well as he’d thought.

The room was small and smelled like old sex, smoke and mildew. The mattress dipped in the middle and the air conditioner was rattling like it had emphysema. He didn’t care because between the feel of Dom’s callused hand curled around his waist and the kisses both of them were swapping it all disappeared into the background.

The third time he felt that spark was when Dom slid into his body, both of them slick with sweat and need. When he arched his back and cried out his orgasm, he shuddered at the feel of teeth marking his collarbone. He ignored the voice in his head telling him this was wrong on so many levels and concentrated on the spark that had turned into a blaze.

III.

After the raid on Johnny Tran and his friends, Brian wasn’t surprised when Bilkins pulled him off the case. He cleared out of Harry’s back room and returned to his apartment, noticing he’d have to get some more houseplants. He’d forgotten to have someone water them. He had no clue what he was going to do now. The detective’s badge he hungered for now seemed more out of reach than it ever had.

Three days later he saw the news footage of the overturned truck and Dom and Leon being led away in handcuffs. He was saddened by the image of the body bag containing Vince’s body that the TV stations seemed intent on showing every five minutes. Letty was in the hospital under guard and there was no mention of Mia or Jesse and Brian didn’t ask Tanner about them.

He was present in court when Dom was brought in. Fierce eyes raked him over, pausing to stare at his police ID before looking into his eyes. Brian saw the same look he’d seen in Dom’s eyes when he said he’d die before he went back to jail. He kept his eyes on Dom the entire time the charges were read and bail was set. He’d wondered how Dom managed to get bail but didn’t bring it up to a sour faced Bilkins. Brian suspected any observations he’d point out would be ignored.

A week later, in a bar, he toasted the first reporter to show up on TV with news of Dom, Leon and Letty’s disappearance. The FBI had kept a close eye on all three, but had underestimated the intelligence of one Dominic Toretto. He may have been just a street racer and a thief but he’d been successful at it. 

The next morning he was called in to speak with the Feds. After enjoying the sight of Bilkins having to be nice to him, Brian told them he had no clue where Dom and his team were going to go. He had his suspicions but he didn’t feel like voicing those to anyone, plus there was no guarantee he was right.

Three months later he received a postcard from Venezuela. He had trouble pronouncing the name of the town but no trouble reading the back of the slick card: Mechanic Wanted. He laughed and tucked the card away, determined to seriously think about moving south.

IV.

Brian felt he knew Dom enough to know he wasn’t going to shoot him over being a cop. Right now they both knew it didn’t matter. Jesse was missing and they had to find him. When the white Jetta pulled up and Jesse jumped out they looked at each other while Jesse tried to explain why he ran off. 

Dom’s head raised and he looked around a few seconds before Brian heard the alarming and somewhat familiar roar of motorcycles. The bullets hit and for a few seconds it seemed like a war zone. Brian heard Mia scream while he got a few shots in at the departing riders. When he heard the low muttered curses he knew what had happened even before he turned around. He’d give anything right now so he wouldn’t have to turn around.

He swallowed and turned, hurrying over to Dom, who lay on the ragged sidewalk, blood spreading from his chest and right leg. Jesse lay a few feet away, hurt by the shove Dom had given him but even now rising and hurrying to his friend’s side. Brian pulled out his phone, calling for medical help a second time in the same day. He ordered Jesse to press against one of Dom’s chest wounds. 

When Dom began to cough blood, Brian helped Jesse, not wanting to look into Mia’s face, not wanting to see the heart wrenching grief and fear that lay there. He could hear an ambulance and the inner monologue in his head went from ‘this is all your fault’ to ‘he’s going to be okay, he’s going to be okay.’ 

He looked at Dom’s pale, blood smattered face and wasn’t surprised when brown eyes opened and met his. Brian saw the determination to speak in Dom’s eyes so he leaned down to catch the whispered words. When the grip on his hand went lax he checked Dom’s pulse. It was slow and getting slower. The paramedics arrived and he pulled Jesse away and helped Mia into the ambulance.

He ignored Jesse’s ramblings and accusations about being a cop and stepped into the house, intent on finding the records Dom had told him about. He found them and used the paper shredder, aware that he was shredding his career along with them. Afterwards, he burned the shredded mess while Jesse checked the computer. Dom had asked him to take care of it, to protect the team and that’s what he was determined to do.

V.

The car wasn’t in any condition to drive. Brian was surprised that Dom came away from the wreck with only a dislocated shoulder and a bloody wound on his head. He might have internal injuries, but he wasn’t acting like it. They both could hear the sound of sirens and knew this was it. Dom was too hurt to fight or run on foot. Brian was a cop sworn to see that he was arrested for the hijackings.

Memories flew through Brian’s mind at a lightning pace. All the times Dom had shared something with him or just made him laugh. All the times when this life he led seemed more real than being a cop. All the people that accepted him as part of the team, the look Dom sometimes gave him.

He held out his keys, letting his eyes tell Dom more than what his words said. Dom took the keys and Brian watched him stride off, his long legs eating up the distance to the orange Supra. Any second the cops would arrive and Brian had to make the decision to run or face certain jail time. There was no way Tanner or Bilkins would believe he hadn’t gone native in a big way.

When Dom stopped and turned, one eyebrow raised, Brian’s heart beat faster at his question.

“Want to come with?”

In that split second Brian nodded his head, ran to car and grabbed the keys from Dom. Brian could see the lights of the police cars in the rearview mirror just as they turned a corner. This was going to be his life now, running from cops, leaving everything behind, possibly trying to get to the border and into a country where they could not be brought back. Brian looked at the man sitting beside him, shared a smile at the thrill of escape and knew as sure  
as anything he’d ever known that this was right, this was him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fanfics I wrote. I think it was written back in 2003. *checks* sounds about right. 
> 
> Back then I had no thoughts as to keeping up with my fic or putting them all in one place. 
> 
> I reposted it in 2013 bc someone was looking for it and could not find it. 
> 
> *sits in rocking chair* back in my day we only had one tfaf movie and no clue that we’d ever ever get another. *laughs in blockbuster franchise*


End file.
